The present disclosure generally relates to heat exchangers, and more particularly, to a lightweight heat exchanger capable of high temperature operation.
Aircraft use thermal management systems to transfer heat from air cycle system compressor outlet air to air passing through the aircraft engine fan section via heat exchangers mounted in the engine fan duct. Heat exchangers used for transferring heat from the air cycle thermal management system are frequently made from stainless steel to provide adequate heat transfer and withstand the temperature of the air cycle system compressor outlet air. Although these heat exchangers work well for their intended purpose, they are heavy, increasing fuel consumption and reducing aircraft range. Thus, there is a need for a heat exchanger that is both lightweight and able to withstand high temperatures.